Vidyashree Pictures (India)
WARNING: This logo is INCREDIBLY offensive to Germans and Jews. Viewer (and reader) discretion is STRONGLY advised. Logo (1989): We see a swastika symbol spinning clockwise and changing colors rapidly (red, yellow, blue, orange, white). While this is happening, the logos zooms out. The symbol stops on orange, and then the words "VIDYASHREE PICTURES" shines below the symbol in white text which gives off a blue light. The logo then fades out. Fun fact: This logo was only seen on Kala Bazaar. The symbol shown in the logo is actually originally from South Asia. It began as a symbol of Buddhism in the 5th century, usually meaning "good luck." The Vidyashree Pictures logo uses the original version of the symbol instead of the Nazi version that was tilted to the right. It still doesn't change the fact that it's offensive, though. Scare factor: Medium to nightmare. The swastika can be unintentionally offensive to some and cause seizures with its quick changing of colors. The synth music and loud thunder sounds can also creep people out. It doesn't help either that the logo is on a black background. Nazi are the worst, so don't watch it! Watch it, if you dare. Category:Logos that offend Cow from Cow and Chicken Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:OMG Logos Category:OMG! Category:Logos that cause epilepsy Category:Logos that should not be watched by people who are prone to epilepsy Category:Black Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos that can cause a seizure Category:Logos that give you seizures Category:V Category:I Category:D Category:Y Category:A Category:S Category:H Category:R Category:E Category:P Category:C Category:T Category:U Category:India Category:Scary Indian Film Company Logos Category:Horror logos! Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:TERROR LOGOS! Category:DO NOT ACCESS Category:Don't watch it at all costs Category:Trigger warnings very scary please no watch Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:SCARIEST LOGOS EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Medium to Nightmare Category:Heart Attack﻿ Ranked Logos Category:Heart Attack Ranked Logos Category:WTF Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Category:Wtf is this Category:Wtf Category:Logos that make me shit bricks Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Aggressive Children Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:1989 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1989 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 1992 Category:Logos that made Angry German Kid Smash his Keyboard Category:Logos worse then shadow projects dog Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Deprecation Zone Category:Dark Logos! Category:Evil Logos Category:Logos that TheBeatlesYesJustinBeiberNo hates Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Indian Film Companies that are Cancelled Category:Indian Logos VS Larry the Cucumber Category:Indian Logos VS Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Indian Film Companies that are Closed Category:Logos that finally closed it's doors Category:Indian Logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:Terror logos! Nnnnnnnoooooo Category:WTF Boooooooooooooooooooooom! Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Logos That Would Mr Pickles Kill Pip Category:Logos that transform Anna Into Evil Anna Category:TO THE MOON, LOIS! Category:Buzz you missed the truck! We're not aiming for the truck! Allahu Akbar! Category:Children who act like Angelica Pickles Category:THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO BLOWOWOWOWOWO OH OH OH Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Offensive Category:Made by people on drugs. Category:KONICHI DE RABBIT SEZ DIS IS TO MUCHIE Category:I've made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly Category:La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me Category:Not suitable for Germans, even Albert Einstein. Category:Logos extremely crapless that you made kids very awful Category:Logos with videos with watermarks on them Category:Logos with videos with a bandicam watermark on them Category:Racist logos Category:Hate speech is not tolerated on scary logos wiki! Category:Arnold Category:Arnold! Category:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!!!!!!!!!!! Category:18+ Category:Okay, what even are these categories anymore? Is this a shitposting Wiki or something? What's with the weird category name fetish? Category:Scary Logo Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!!o Category:Scariest logos in the world Category:Evil Category:Evil logos Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that make Daisyjo cry Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that make Hanazuki cry Category:WORST LOGO EVER Category:Bad Logos Category:Logos that make you build a wall on 20th centrey fox then war with nb/abc pb/cbs Category:Awful Category:Stupid logos Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:Indian Logos Category:MADE IN EGYPT Category:KONICHI THE RABBIT IS NOT AMUSED Category:THIS IS YOUR TIME TO PAAAAY Category:THIS IS YOU JUDGEMENT DAY Category:WE MADE A SACRIFICWE Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:THIS LOGO MAKES EVERYBODY CRY AND SCREAM DO NOT WATCH Category:Logos that scare Elmo